


Sunlight Over Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Prayer, Sun Kink, Sunlight Kink, eclipse - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel opens his mouth and licks his lips and starts to pray. “Caeli ac maris diva arbitra rerumque omnium-” It’s blasphemy, sweet, sweet, blasphemy, sin of the most wonderful kind. He spreads his legs and allows light to fall over him, invites the sun to worship at the altar of his body. “Per quam silet natura et somnos concipit-” His heart rate skyrockets as the moon swallows more of the sun and the movement of his hand speeds up accordingly. He drinks in the last of the light, swallows it down like cool lemonade on a hot summer’s day, bathes in it and revels in it and lets his body bend in deference to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prayer is from this website: http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Precationes*.html and is public domain as far as I can tell. 
> 
> Translations: Thou divine controller of sky and sea and of all things, through thee is nature hushed and lays hold on sleep, and thou likewise renewest the day and dost banish night.
> 
> AND
> 
> Thee, divine one, I adore.

Most of the time Castiel contents himself with watching documentary after documentary about the sun, listening to Corona Mass Emission recordings on Youtube, staring at pictures of the star online, and laying outside with his eyes closed and soaking up the deliciously warm rays six months of the year.

 

Today is special, though. Today is an eclipse, the one time of the year when he can actually look at the sun without blinding his newly human eyes. Dean didn’t share his fascination with the sun, didn’t understand his infatuation and arousal by it, but his boyfriend was willing to do almost anything to make him happy and had ordered him a pair of Eclipse viewing glasses for the occasion. He’d rewarded him with a blowjob, inside, at night, away from the sun, because contrary to Dean’s belief, he was perfectly capable of getting aroused without solar help.

 

Presently, he’s lying outside, naked, on a blanket that Dean had so thoughtfully spread out for him earlier. (If it were up to him, he’d have just spread himself out on the grass and thought nothing of it.) The eclipse is in ten minutes, and he’s aching to come because he’s been out here for hours, soaking up the sunlight and basking in the warm heat of its life-giving rays. Dean calls him a plant for it, sometimes, and he always responds by saying that angels were photosynthetic creatures and while he may have lost his wings, a billion-year-old habit dies hard.

 

He wraps one hand around his leaking cock and moans. It feels so good to finally touch himself, and he decides he’ll let himself have just one stroke for now, because the eclipse is so close now and he’ll die of frustration and need if he takes his hand away.

 

A curve of black starts to appear over the sun and he scrambles to put his glasses on and moans at the sight of it – Sol, partially obscured by a thin sliver of Earth’s moon. He starts to breathe faster as the darkness grows and the light dims. He remembers how scared the first humans had been when they’d seen eclipses, how they’d screamed and shouted and cried and prayed to their primitive gods and thought that the world was ending. His breathing hitches as he thinks of what he’d do if the Sun disappeared one day.

 

The corona starts to become visible and he whimpers at the sight. He allows himself to move his hand, knowing that if he times this just right he can rip off his glasses and come in the same moment that the eclipse reaches totality.

 

He opens his mouth and licks his lips and starts to pray. “Caeli ac maris diva arbitra rerumque omnium-” It’s blasphemy, sweet, sweet, blasphemy, sin of the most wonderful kind. He spreads his legs and allows light to fall over him, invites the sun to worship at the altar of his body. “Per quam silet natura et somnos concipit-” His heart rate skyrockets as the moon swallows more of the sun and the movement of his hand speeds up accordingly. He drinks in the last of the light, swallows it down like cool lemonade on a hot summer’s day, bathes in it and revels in it and lets his body bend in deference to it.

 

The last sliver of light disappears behind the disk of darkness and he throws off his glasses and breathes and tries to burn the memory of _this,_ of his beautiful star shining above him in a dark sky with a twisting, fiery, godlike halo around it into his mind. “Itemque... Itemque lucem reparas et noctem fugas!” He shouts the words into the darkness, towards more distant, foreign, colder stars than the one haloed above him, and arches his back as a sacrifice, as an offering, as a token of his love and his adoration and his gratitude as he comes with a choked off sob and a sliver of light peeks out as Heaven and Earth fall out of alignment once more.

 

He collapses, spent, and closes his eyes as the Sun returns to its full beautiful, blinding glory. “Te, diva, adoro tuumque,” he whispers as light floods across him. “Adoro tuumque.”


End file.
